Devices and methods for controlling vehicle dynamics in a motor vehicle are generally known. For example, a device and a method for controlling driving dynamics in a motor vehicle are described in Zanten, Erhardt, Pfaff: “VDC, The Vehicle Dynamics Control System of Bosch”, Individual Conference Report, lecture: International Congress and Exposition, Feb. 27-Mar. 2, 1995, Detroit, Mich., SAE Paper 950759, 1995. Vehicle dynamics control is a system for keeping a motor vehicle stable and in the lane. This is achieved by selectively braking individual wheels of the motor vehicle. To this end, sensors are used to determine the driver's input, thus the nominal behavior of the motor vehicle, and the vehicle behavior, thus the actual behavior of the motor vehicle. In a processing unit/control unit, the difference between the nominal behavior and the actual behavior is ascertained as the control deviation, and the individual actuators, for example the wheel brakes, are controlled with the objective of minimizing the control deviation. As sensors, yaw rate sensors, lateral acceleration sensors, steering-wheel angel sensors, brake pressure sensors, and wheel speed sensors are used, in particular. There are no references to using at least one image sensor system composed of at least two image sensors which essentially record the same scene.